Sport Utility Vehicles (SUV's), vans and pick up trucks have a spare tire located underneath the rear cargo area. The spare and rim are held in place with a cable that holds the tire and rim in a storage position. Theft of the tire and rim by cutting the cable has been an all too common occurrence. The present invention relates to preventing theft of a spare tire and rim from the storage area of the vehicle.